My Cottontailed Valentine
My Cottontailed Valentine is an alternate canon fic by PrinceBalto. Premise It's Nick and Judy's first Valentine's Day as a married couple, and, that night, they go out to a nice dinner at the Spots and Stripes Restaurant, the popular hangout for couples on that day, and have a delicious dinner, and also dance. Featuring appearances by other characters. Story Valentine's Day had come once more to Zootopia. For Nick and Judy, it was their first one as a married couple. Early that morning, Nick woke up, cleaned up, got dressed, got in the car, left their apartment, and headed to the local grocery store in order to pick up the 2 dozen red roses he had ordered for his beautiful bunny wife. He also picked up some apple-carrot muffins, a pack of two, for their breakfast. When he finally got home, he set up the flowers and his cards, and set the muffins on a plate next door. Then he turned on the TV and waited. A short time later, Judy woke up and, after cleaning up, emerged into the living room. That's when she saw the flowers, cards and muffins. Nick smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day, cottontail!" he said. Judy's eyes went wide in delight. "Oh Nick, the flowers are beautiful!" she exclaimed. She rushed up, held him close and gave him a deep kiss. Nick gestured to the cards and to the gift that he had for her. Judy first opened and read all the cards, loving them all. Then she opened the gift. It was a beautiful golden necklace with a ruby stone on it. She again loved it. "Oh you sweetheart fox," she said. Nick was proud. "You could wear it to Spots and Stripes tonight," he said. She smiled at him. "Wait here. I have your cards and present in our room," she said. She then rushed to get them. She couldn't wait to see his face. An instant later, she returned with cards and the gift. Nick opened the cards, loving them, and then he opened the gift. It was a brand new tie, far nicer than the one he usually wore, colored dark blue. He smiled. "Oh, Judy, my cottontailed valentine, this is very beautiful. I love it," he said. He then dipped Judy into a deep kiss. After that, they enjoyed the delicious muffins together. The rest of the day was spent having a good time. They went and saw the latest romantic film, a CGI remake of the classic animated movie The Little Mer-Lioness, at the movies. Before long, it was time to head off for their romantic night out. Spots and Stripes Restaurant, owned by Wilde Restaurants, Inc, had long since developed a reputation for being the place to bring the love of one's life on Valentine's day. They both got dressed. Nick wore a long-sleeved red shirt with jeans, along with his new tie, while Judy wore a beautiful red dress with her new necklace. Driving over to the restaurant, everyone was just now arriving. Nick saw his parents arriving. This made sense, as they were the owners of the place and were on hand to oversee the festivities. They parked and caught up with them. Robin turned around and saw Nick and Judy coming. He put a hand on Marian's shoulder. "Hey Foxy, look who it is," he said. Marian smiled when she saw her son and daughter-in-law. "Glad you could make it tonight," she said. While Robin wore all-black, Marian, like Judy wore a lovely red gown. They were the couple that news media always tried to get images of, as their story and that of their business was amazing: overcoming years of prejudice against foxes to run the biggest and most successful restaurant business in Zootopia. Judy smiled. "We couldn't wait to get here," she said. As they entered, they were followed by other couples. Among them were Gazelle and her oryx husband Soren, Solomon and Rita Barker, their son Bolt and his girlfriend, country singer Dixie Goldenfur, Marian's close friend Rebekah Cunningham and her fiancee, ZPD officer Benson Grizzoli, Chief Bogo and his deer wife Katrina, Madge Honey Badger and her husband Dougray Honey Badger, Clawhauser and his wife Rebecca, Bogo's son Jake and Clawhauser's daughter Fuli, Stu and Bonnie, their other children watched over by their elder siblings, Nick's cousin Vixey and her boyfriend Tod, and even Finnick and Honey. Others followed. It was great. Inside, mammal couples began to eat, drink, dance and talk. Nick and Judy sat with Robin, Marian, Stu and Bonnie. Marian looked at them. "So, what did you two do today?" she asked. Judy smiled as she proudly displayed her new necklace. "Nick brought me this," she said. Marian was delighted. "Oh, my son is such a gentlefox, just like his father. Robin gave me this bracelet," she said, extending a graceful arm to display a bejeweled golden bracelet. Judy nodded. "Well, we certainly have wonderful husbands," she said. Robin held Marian close. "Nothing but the best for my foxy lady," he said. Marian laughed. "You charmer," she said. Robin kissed her head. The waiter came, and they ordered their food, chicken, mashed potatoes and other vegetables for the foxes, carrots and other veggies for the rabbits. They ate. For dessert, they had red velvet cake with chocolate ice cream. After that, the band started up. Nick looked at Judy. "Fluff, may I have this dance?" he asked. Judy nodded. "You may," she said. Nick and Judy left the table and walked out on the dance floor. The song was a slow, romantic song entitled Sweet Lady of Savanna Central. It was a perfect moment. Nick held Judy in a dancing pose, his one hand on the small of her back. They danced together. The other Zootopians didn't even go out on the dance floor. They merely watched the city's two heroes. Gazelle went up to Marian. "That adorable little kit grew up to be a perfect gentlefox," she said to her old friend. Marian nodded. "Indeed. I worked hard to make him that way," she said with motherly pride. Soren looked on, looking at Robin. "You must be so proud," he said. Robin nodded as Stu and Bonnie also offered their praise. Nearby, Honey stood with Finnick. She wore a red dress, and, as usual, due to a minor nose problem, a breathe-right strip on her nose. Finnick didn't care, however. He simply allowed her to pick him up due to their size difference. "Happy Valentine's Day," she told him. Finnick kissed her. "Happy Valentine's Day," he replied. Finally, the song ended. Nick smiled, then dramatically dipped Judy and kissed her. The mammals all around them cheered. Nick and Judy then left the dance floor. Judy smiled flirtatiously. "You are one magnificent fox," she said. Nick nodded. "It's easy when you have the heroine of the city as your wife," he answered. Their first Valentine's day together was one for the record books. They would remember it the rest of the year. Category:PrinceBalto's alternate continuity Category:PrinceBalto's fanfics Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories set when Nick and Judy are married Category:Fanon